Maya Bennett
Maya Bennett is the daughter of Sam and Naomi Bennett, and the mother of Olivia Davis. History Early Life Although her parents divorced, the divorce didn't upset Maya much and Naomi thought that she probably enjoyed having extra everything for when she was living at Naomi's and living at Sam's. Addison's Visit When Addison visited LA to look into having a baby and get away from Seattle, Maya was happy to see her. ("The Other Side of This Life, Part 1") Decision to Stay with Sam Maya decided at one point that she wanted to stay at her dad's place for a whole week. Her mother was worried about it, but allowed it after reminding Sam to check her homework. ("In Which Addison Finds the Magic") Ruby Maya came to Addison with her friend Ruby and said she worried about having gonorrhea. Addison did an exam and ran some tests and they were negative. However, Maya later called Addison to her house because Ruby had collapsed. She had a late-stage ectopic pregnancy and had to be rushed into surgery. Once she was taken away, Maya called her mother. Naomi was shocked to hear that Ruby was having sex and wasn't consoled by Maya telling her she wasn't having sex. ("In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead") Parents Possibly Reuniting One morning, Maya found her parents in bed together and asked if that meant they were getting back together. After dodging her questions, Naomi eventually told her that they weren't getting back together. ("Let It Go") Talking with Hal Maya was at the practice late with Sam, who had forgotten his wallet. He told her to wait for a minute. During that time, Hal Jarvis, a pedophile who was seeing Violet after hours, sat down to talk to her. When the other adults saw, Violet pushed Hal out the door and they asked Maya what he had said to her. She said he hadn't done or said anything. ("Tempting Faith") Meeting Sonya When her father started dating Sonya Nichols, Maya met her and liked her. She even said that Naomi would like her if she got to know her. ("Homeward Bound") Dating Dink Naomi caught Maya wearing makeup and less modest clothes to go to school and sent her back upstairs to change. That day, she came home, shocked to find that Maya had her boyfriend, Dink, over. Sam took her to live at his house and started picking Maya up from school and said that he'd start treating her like she knew right from wrong so long as she told him where she was going and with whom. When he came home to find her throwing a party, he sent everyone home. He then dropped Maya back off at Naomi's and told her to go apologize to her mother and mean it. ("The Parent Trap") Pregnancy After ignoring her mother for weeks, Naomi talked to Maya, saying that she should talk to someone about what was going on, even if she couldn't talk to her own mother. Maya then went to Addison and confessed that she was pregnant. ("Another Second Chance") When Maya was unable to tell them, Addison told Sam and Naomi that Maya was pregnant. Sam wondered how it could have happened while Naomi just left the room, unable to deal with it. Naomi later returned and dragged Maya into Addison's office to ask for an abortion. When Maya said she didn't want one, Naomi slapped her. Addison said that she couldn't force Maya to have an abortion. After seeing Lynn McDonald in labor, Maya agreed to have an abortion. However, when Addison took Maya in for the procedure, she said she didn't understand. Addison said she could ask whatever she wanted. Maya said she didn't understand why Naomi would do this when she believes abortion is murder. Maya then decided she didn't want the abortion. When she told Naomi about it, Naomi dragged her to see Lynn give birth and asked if she wanted that. Lynn's baby was then born and Maya was awed by seeing that. ("Best Laid Plans") Maya had her first ultrasound with Dink there. They both thought it was pretty cool. ("Shotgun") Wedding Shortly before her wedding, Maya went to her mother and asked her personally to come to the wedding, saying she needed her. Naomi refused, saying her wedding was a public reminder of how Naomi had failed her. Sam came to the wedding and said that while he was a little worried, he loved her and supported her. Naomi then showed up, giving her her old, new, borrowed, and blue items. ("'Til Death Do Us Part") Car Accident and Giving Birth Maya came into the practice three weeks before her due date for an ultrasound. Later that day, Maya went into labor and when Dell arrived, she told him she wanted to go to the hospital. He put her in his car and started to drive her there, but on the way, they were in a head-on collision with a drunk driver. They had to be airlifted to the hospital. ("In the Name of Love") In the ER, Maya was examined. She said that her contractions had been bad, but she wasn't able to feel them anymore, alerting them that she had some spinal damage. They took her into surgery to deliver the baby, but as soon as Addison moved her uterus, she started to bleed out because her uterus was holding pressure on a bleeder. They packed the wound and waited for Amelia to arrive to check out her spinal damage. Amelia looked at Maya's scans and saw a fracture at L-2 and a bone fragment at L-3. The baby had stabilized the area, but trying to deliver had de-stabilized it. Amelia said that if they delivered the baby, she'd be paralyzed. If she repaired the spine, the baby could die. Gabriel suggested hypothermia to give them more time to fix the damage, possibly buying them enough time to save both of them. They cooled her down and Amelia started working on her spine. The procedure was successful and despite having to be resuscitated after birth, Maya and the baby were both stable afterward. ("The End of a Beautiful Friendship") College Search When Maya was preparing to go to college, the dean of admissions at Columbia called her to say she was perfect Columbia material. ("Two Steps Back") She got into Columbia and decided she wanted to go there. When Naomi and Gabriel got engaged, they decided to move to New York so that Naomi would help Maya with Olivia while she was going to school. ("...To Change the Things I Can") Relationships Romantic Maya once had Addison test her for STDs, which came back negative, but Maya was trying to cover for a friend of hers. Instead, Maya's friend was suffering from an ectopic pregnancy in which the fallopian tube ruptured and Addison had to take her into surgery. Maya admitted this and tells Naomi that she is still a virgin, to Naomi's relief. ("In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead") Fillmore Davis Maya turned to Addison once again, revealing she was pregnant. The baby belongs to her boyfriend "Dink". ("Another Second Chance") Much to Naomi's chagrin, Maya and Dink decided to keep the baby and get married. Naomi shunned her daughter, leaving Sam to care for her. Maya and Dink decided they wanted to get married, and went to Sam for help. Sam and Dink's mother started talking, and finally gave their consent. However, Naomi was infuriated. She stated that she would take no part in planning their underage child's wedding. ("Shotgun") The wedding was quickly planned and the two of them married. ("'Til Death Do Us Part") Friendships Addison Forbes Montgomery Maya and Addison have a close bond. Maya went to Addison when she found out she was pregnant. She did that because she trusted Addison with her secret. Notes and Trivia *Maya was played by Shavon Kirksey in the backdoor pilot of Private Practice but was later replaced by Geffri Maya. *She plays violin.In Which Addison Finds the Magic, 1x05 (PP) *Her first tooth got lost in the yard and her family spent four hours looking for it.Best Laid Plans, 3x12 (PP) *She loves rainbow sprinkles.The Parent Trap, 3x09 (PP) *She used to do gymnastics.Shotgun, 3x13 (PP) Gallery Episodic 322MayaBennett.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 PP103MayaBennett.png|In Which Addison Finds the Magic PP105MayaBennett.png|In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead PP205MayaBennett.png|Let It Go PP207MayaBennett.png|Tempting Faith PP212MayaBennett.png|Homeward Bound PP3x01MayaBennett.png|A Death in the Family PP309MayaBennett.png|The Parent Trap PP311MayaBennett.png|Another Second Chance PP312MayaBennett.png|Best Laid Plans PP313MayaBennett.png|Shotgun PP315MayaBennett.png|'Til Death Do Us Part PP322MayaBennett.png|In the Name of Love PP323MayaBennett.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship Episode Stills 3x22-28.jpg PP1x05-8.jpg PP1x05-16.jpg PP1x05-21.jpg PP3x11-11.jpg PP3x12-5.jpg PP3x12-8.jpg PP3x12-12.jpg PP3x12-22.jpg PP3x12-23.jpg PP3x12-25.jpg Shotgun.jpg PP3x13-10.jpg PP3x15-1.jpg PP3x15-3.jpg PP3x15-4.jpg PP3x15-5.jpg PP3x15-6.jpg PP3x15-7.jpg PP3x15-8.jpg PP3x15-9.jpg PP3x15-10.jpg PP3x15-11.jpg PP3x15-12.jpg PP3x15-13.jpg PP3x15-14.jpg PP3x15-15.jpg PP3x22-2.jpg PP3x22-10.jpg PP3x22-13.jpg PP3x23-2.jpg PP3x23-3.jpg PP3x23-6.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (MFM) Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Patients (OB/GYN) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (Peds)